Contagious
by Lloveread
Summary: Olly and Maddy are in Hawaii but Olly gets sick


Hawaii where the sun touches my skin gently and where the waves flow freely. I love this place because I have never been so free thinks Mandy. She turns around and smiles because just a few feet away is the love of her life they exchange glances.

I can't believe that she is here with me thought Olly

Being with each other gives them the meaning of life.

Back at their hotel, Mandy has never been so happy before she turns around thinking that Olly was right behind her but when she did, he looked odd, paler than she remembered.

Olly? Are you okay? Asked Maddy

Ye-yeah, I'm fine said Olly

Well you don't look too good said Maddy "Maybe you should lie down"

Yeah... maybe that's a good idea slurred Olly

As he lied down on the bed Maddy came to his side and checked on him

Hot, sweaty, and paler than before

Oh no! Maddy realizes, is he sick?! Did I give it to him?! She forgot that she was contagious! When they locked lips she must have gave it to him. She thought

No no no! Exclaimed Maddy "it's my fault! Please be okay " what should I do?! Unsure what to do all she could do was cry.

Hey... it's okay, *cough* I am fine... said Olly as he took a shuddering breath

No, you are not fine! I gave my sickness to you! Cried Maddy

Knowing that there is nothing that she could do, she cuddled next to him trying to preserve his body heat hoping that he would be better tomorrow.

The next morning came around and Maddy shot right out of bed because she remembered what happened to Olly.

Olly, Olly wake up said Maddy

He was still really pale and weak

H-hey Maddy said Olly

How are you feeling? Asked Maddy

Fine said Olly even though the black spots under his eye was dark and his face was extremely pale.

Knowing that Olly needed help, Maddy decided to take him to the hospital.

Come on, let's get help said Maddy

Maddy helped Olly out of bed as they both stumbled out the door towards the car. She placed the half conscious Olly in the seat and placed herself in the Driver's seat. Olly was not doing good as she looks at him, it looks like he is having trouble breathing.

Okay, you can do this Madalaine even though she has never drove a car before, she saw Olly drive one so she knew she had to try to save Olly.

Along the way to the hospital, Olly started to loose consciousness.

Olly! No don't sleep yet, come on stay awake, we are almost there said Maddy

Can't... too tired said Olly as he collapsed in the seat pale and sweaty.

Maddy was scared out of her mind, Olly collapsed! As she pushed the gas peddle even more hoping that they would get there faster.

As she arrived, Maddy quickly screamed for help and tried to wake Olly up

Help! Said Maddy

Doctors and nurses came rushing out checking on Olly. Olly was not moving and totally out

Hurry, get this boy to the med bay! Exclaimed a doctor.

What's his name? Asked a doctor

Olly.. um i don't know his last name said Maddy

She was so scared, Olly was fine before but now he looked like he was an inch away from death.

It's my fault said Maddy I have S.C.I.D and I gave it to him in Hawaii!! Said Maddy as she bawled.

Ok it's okay sweetie, but he needs a blood transfusion so let the nurse take you to help him

Okay okay yeah save him please said Maddy

We will said the doctor

Maddy gave one last glance at Olly and then went away.

O-Olly, please wake up, I need you pleaded Maddy but it was all a blur to Olly

Where am I? What happened? Maddy?

Maddy? Said Olly quietly

Maddy?? He said a little louder as his breathing picked up

Hey you need to rest said one of the nurses

Where is Maddy? Said Olly

She is fine dear, lie back down, she is going to come back soon.

Agreeing with the nurse that he needed to lie down, he did as the nurse gave something in his IV to help him sleep.

Hours later, he finally got the blood transfusion, Maddy was sitting beside him gently waiting for him to wake up. Moments later, he stored and started to wake, " Olly!" Said Maddy

Hi Maddy said Olly with a weak voice

How are you? How do you feel? I almost lost you! I am so sorry! It was my fault exclaimed Maddy

Hey, hey it's okay, it's not your fault, I am better thanks to you. I love you said Olly

I love you too said Maddy

She helped him fall asleep, she heard him gently breathe through his breathing mask and she whispered " I loved you before I met you"


End file.
